Does She Love Me?
by meanoldmoe
Summary: A little post BTR Jameron fic. John needs to know if he is making the right choice, when it comes to leaving with Cameron to go back in time or staying in the future.


"You never realize what kind of love you have, until you almost walk away from it; then it may be too late."

by Elaine

"You may hold my hand for a while, but you hold my heart forever."

by Unknown

"The greatest love story that was ever told, could be me and you, you just never know."

by Jessica

**Does She Love Me?**

Cameron had just entered the room she shared with John; she had finished doing final checks on the TDE and wanted to tell him about its progress. It was small and sparsely furnished, only the basic necessities were stored in their room. In this future, anything still available was considered precious, including beds, food, and even toilet paper. In her mind the room was adequate for the both of them and served its purpose just fine.

She immediately scanned John and noticed he was sitting quietly on the bed; he was not being his usual self.

Cameron furrowed her brow and stepped closer to John. "What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Uh, nothing… I'm just thinking about everything that I've done and seen...since I arrived here." he replied in a quiet melancholy manner, refusing to look up and make eye contact.

Cameron softened her gaze and gently placed her hand on John's shoulder."This is your decision, John. If you don't want to go we don't have too."

John was torn between staying to fight or going back in time with the reason why he had jumped foreword in the first place. Doubt had entered his mind, he was unsure if Cameron felt the same way about him as he did about her. He needed to know for certain that he was making the right choice.

She sensed an elevated body temperature and heart rate, and gathered he was upset. When John finally looked up at her, she realized her conclusions were correct.

His eyes were red and his face flushed.

Not wanting to let on his real reason for his state of mind, John decided to reveal only some of his concerns.

"It's not that Cameron...I know we have to leave, but I'm going to miss a lot of people here."

Both of them knew it was close to the time that they would need to go back; they only had a small window of opportunity to ensure a successful jump back in time.

Cameron went over a few files and realized John was going to miss his family, especially knowing he would probably not see his father and uncle ever again.

"You will miss them." Cameron spoke softly.

Who?"

"Kyle and Derek?"

John bit his lip and looked down as he replied "Yeah."

Cameron paused for a split second, then asked in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Allison?"

Cameron's hand twitched.

"Yeah." John replied to her question, unaware of what had just happened to Cameron. "I was thinking about asking them to come with us."

Cameron pressed her lips together and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Allison too?"

He looked up at the girl standing before him, her face not letting on as to what she was thinking, but he knew exactly what he was thinking. John felt it was now or never to find out if Cameron had any true feelings for him.

John shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah her too."

"Oh, I don't like her," Cameron dead-panned as she averted his gaze.

"I wouldn't have guessed. Anyway, I don't think she likes you much either after what you said." John replied as he stood up to stretch, but still keeping alert to her reactions.

Cameron clenched her fist as data seemed to overwhelm her as soon as John began talking about Allison.

"She deserved it."

He curled his lip up in a half grin and decided to push his test further. "You told her that if she came near me again you'd kill her. Tell me why she deserves that?"

John casually walked over to the table and pretended to check some data on his laptop and shuffle through some reports.

Cameron looked down for a moment, deep in thought, then she met John's eyes. "She kissed you…"

John became irritated with how she tried to hide her true feelings about him. He knew Cameron was upset, but she was being stubborn when it came to revealing her emotions.

"It was on the cheek.." He began to defend the kiss he had received, but was immediately cut off.

"…Plus she's not right for you." Cameron blurted out. Her normally calm persona was now becoming flustered with what seemed to be an emotional outburst.

"Right," he said as he rolled his eyes and looked back down at the data John Henry had given him. "And I'm betting you know someone who is."

"No." She quickly blurted out.

"Really?" John looked up and locked eyes with Cameron.

Cameron broke the gaze and glanced away before speaking.

"Really." She replied, her voice barely a whisper and devoid of any emotion.

John knew she was lying. "You can't think of anyone?" He asked, deciding to play along.

"No."

He took a step towards her while placing the document on the bed.  
>"So you're telling me that with all that information you have in that chip of yours, you can't think of anyone who'd be 'right' for me."<p>

Cameron refused to meet John's gaze, but she eventually answered his statement.

"Correct."

He threw his hand up in the air and turned his back to her, "I think Allison was right," John said while picking up his jacket, "I'm better off with her."

Cameron's eyes widened in shock and fear, as soon as she saw John go for the door. Instantly, anxiety crept up inside of her head, she was about to lose him to her human twin.

John saw Cameron's attitude change as soon as he mentioned he was going to see Allison. He decided to press on and see if Cameron really was in love with him as much as he was with her.

"Do you think she's still awake?" He asked nonchalantly as he brushed past her.

Distressed at the thought of losing her love, her John, Cameron did the one thing she thought would change his mind.  
>Cameron grabbed John's arm and forcefully turned him around before he reached the door.<p>

"Stop...John...Please!"

"Why?" John snapped.

"I love you!" Cameron whispered quietly as she leaned her body closer to John's.

Her eyes had glazed up with moisture and seemed to be pleading with him not to go.

John was shocked at first, but soon he relaxed and smiled. "Don't worry Cameron, I'm not leaving you."

"Good" Cameron curved her lip up into a brilliant smile; she parted her lips and tilted her head up to kiss John.

Knowing he was not going anywhere now, John dropped his jacket on the floor and wrapped his arms around her slender form to pull her closer to him. He smiled slightly knowing that he won their little 'game'. He had known for a while that Cameron had feelings for him, it was just a matter of him getting her to finally admit she had them.

Cameron had learned some valuable lessons. She knew now that she needed to be honest with John and that it was futile for her to try to fight the feelings she had for him. At first she had thought she should just remain his protector and forgo any thought of actually loving him, but now she knew she could not go on without being able to keep him close to her. She had evolved and discovered the meaning of emotions, now she could not, would not go on without John's love too.

"I will always be with you John...I will never leave you and I will love you until I exist no more." Cameron made sure she looked straight into John's eyes while she carefully spoke her words. As if to seal her promise, she tenderly pressed her lips to his.

Overcome by raw emotion, John held onto Cameron tightly as he pressed his mouth to hers. He closed his eyes and savoured the sweet tenderness of a moment he had only dreamed of before.

**Authors Note- **This is not all my story, it was based on dialog that Kaotic had written down. I really liked it and asked him if I could do something with it...this little fic is the result.  
>It's not perfect, but it is something I would have liked to see, if we had been blessed with a season 3.<br>Again, I'd like to repeat that the characters are not mine, they belong to others. I just love and miss Jameron.  
>I'd like to thank Kaotic for letting me do something with his dialog...it was too good to let it sit back and gather dust.<br>Thank you for reading this!


End file.
